1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film winding device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to load film in a conventional camera, the film end is inserted into a slit provided on a spool and a claw is engaged into the perforation of the film so as to fix the film on the spool. However, in such a case, the operator must insert the film end into a narrow slit requiring a manipulation which detracts from ease of operability of the camera.
In order to overcome these shortcomings, there has been proposed a device so designed that a friction member of rubber or the like is provided on the circumference of the spool, whereby the film is pressed against the spool by means of the guide roller or the like in such a manner that the film can be loaded with relative ease by means of the friction occurring between the friction member and the film. Although ease of operability is improved considerably by means of this device, there still remains the problem that the operation becomes unstable due to changes in factors such as humidity, temperature or the like which might affect the frictional characteristics of the rubber material. Further, because a number of guide rollers must be used, assembly and adjustment become complicated, thereby causing inconvenience. In order to eliminate the unstable friction member, there has been proposed provision of fixing claws to be engaged into the film perforation around the circumference of the spool, whereby it is also necessary to provide many guide rollers in the same way as in the above-mentioned case.
Although in another method a movable claw having a rotation center is provided on the circumference of the spool, in such a method the diameter of the wound film is not stabilized, because the claw member is on the circumference of the spool, and the film surface is damaged due to the contact of the film with the wall of the spool chamber and the film cannot be wound to the end thereof.
Further, due to another problem concerning film winding, the end of the film strikes against the film surface so that the film cannot be wound smoothly, which is inconvenient.